Light to Darkness
by aniotakugirl
Summary: In a world fulled with Angels and Demons. The battle for balance over the earth is left in the hands of a 22 year old girl named Ami! What secrets lie within her? What dark being has been seeking her since the dawn of time!
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Earth, before the time of man the blue planet was inhabited but 2 species of beings. The Darks (demons) and the Inferrs (angels). After many centuries both species developed into human like beings. Leaving only royal elite Inferrs and Darks the ability to have their original appearance from the dawn of time. The Darks ruled over half of the earth that was left in chaos and darkness. While the Inferrs played their rule in keeping half the earth free and lit with life.

In the Inferrs society everybody was born with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. The Darks were of a much different appearance. Having jet black hair and deep brown eyes. The Dark's were ruled by a very powerful demon. A being that has been around since the dawn of demons. One who has great power! He seeks the long awaited appearance of the half being. An angel that had great hidden power which he could control effortlessly. And use to rule the earth and engulf it with darkness. The Inferr's are ruled by many royal houses. The highest being the house of Meta. They fear the coming of the half being and struggle in their never ending war against the Dark's and their powerful leader. Our story begins with the birth of an angel….

"Hurry Lord Ralph" You must see your new born daughter!" screamed the midwife as she ran into the Kings bed chambers. He has been a waited this day since he knew his queen was with child. He rushed down to the birthing room and was greeted by the secondary midwifes. All of who wore grave faces. This worried the King as thoughts of losing his beloved wife and new born child filled his head. But as he run up to the bedside and viewed his very tired queen and new daughter he understood why they all looked as they did. Not because their was worry of illness or death but because of his new child's appearance. Instead of having the wonderful blonde hair and blue eyes they were all blessed with she had brown hair and greens eyes! Features never seen before in their world. The king didn't know how to handle this, but loved his daughter just the same. "I will make a decree that from this day forth our new princess will be looked upon normally and that know no shall mention her difference!"


	2. Chapter 2: Incounter

Chapter 2: Incounter

22 years later….. "Ami, I mean princess Ami get back here!" Cara screamed down the long and hollow hallway. Ami turned and put her finger to her lips looking around to see if anybody heard her. This made Cara stop and hurry to catch up. "What are you going to do?" Cara asked now in hushed tones. Ami thought about what she was going to tell her best friend and decided on not telling Cara her real plan and settled on yelling at her. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Princess Ami! We have been friend since we were kids." Cara shrugged her shoulders and gave a questioning look. "I was just planning on sneaking out tonight to Garden Park. Ami replied to Cara's express. "WHAT are you crazy!? You know how hard that is going to be!" Cara questioned. Ami looked on with a determined expression and a fire in her eye. "Yes I know it will be tough since that big meeting is tonight but I figured that everybody will be their and not watching to see if there princess is seeking out" Ami said with a giggle. Cara smiled back. "Well just be careful! Ok? "You know I always am" And with that both friends parted.

"I wish I could have told her what I was really up to tonight but there is no way she would have let me get away with it." Ami thought to herself. She hated to have to lie to her best friend. A person that was always there for her even though she was so different. "I just need to see him. I need to know if he is the strange man in my dreams" All of these thoughts nagged at her mind. "I must know or I will go crazy!" she yelled to herself. With a deep breath she started on her way down the long hall and towards her personal bed chambers. Along the way she noticed the lax number of guards around her part of the castle. A fact that greatly helped her plans her escape. Princess Ami then arrived t her bed chambers and changed into an all black outfit. And put up her long brown hair. She also removed all of his jewelry but her royal crest which she never removed. "Ok now all I have to do is climb out my window and slowly head for the 3rd room where the small window I saw long ago was that looks into the grand meeting room." she thought to herself with excitement racing through her.

After about an hour of climbing and some close calls she made it to the same roof that her window was on. As she walked up to the window she noticed that it was much bigger then she thought it was and also much higher. "From far away it looked much smaller. Oh well I'm sure nobody will be bothering to look out a window this late at night anyway." Being very careful she quietly sneaks up to the windows edge and gets up on her tippy toes. She looked in through one of the corner places of the stain glass window.


End file.
